Dragon Quest IX Starry Skys Forever
by FireLilli
Summary: Sorry for the terrible title. Three celestrian friends have fallen into the protectorate and lost there wings and halo. Now they must find the Fyggs before it's to late.  K  to be safe. OCs are excepted and wanted.
1. Chapter 1

New story now.

"PLEEEEEEAAAAASE?" A voice begged across the hall

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHADE, NO!" Another voice yelled across the hall

"Why not Aqua?" Shade asked

"Because you are to young." Aqua answered

"Well I hate my job to heal wounded celestrians!" Shade argued

"You have to turn 400 years old, so you still have 100 years left." Aqua calmly said

"I HATE THESE RULES!" Shade yelled and she stormed off, with shadows following her

"Oh kids." Aqua to herself. Everyone has a power, and Shade has the power of shadows. Aqua had the power of ice and water. Aqua was a celestrian. Celestrians live in a place in the sky called the Observatory. She wasn't one oldest, but she acted like she was one of the oldest celestrians.

"Hi!" An celestrian said to her cheerfully

"Hey Blaze…" Aqua said glumly

"Shade again?" Blaze asked

"Yes, I don't know why she keeps on asking. She knows she has to wait." Aqua said

"Yeah she does know, but she doesn't want to admit it." Blaze said

"Yeah I know… Hey, I got to talk to you in private Blaze." Aqua said

"Sure, what is it about?" Blaze asked

"You'll see…"

With Shade…

"Grrrrr, stupid rules, I hate my life." Shade grumbled to herself "Well I have to go back to my post."

With Blaze and Aqua…

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Blaze asked, shocked

"Shhhhhhhhh, be quiet." Aqua said "Well no one heard us, so that's good"

"Sorry… Hey, I wonder what it's going to be like in the future." Blaze said

"Yeah, when Shade is going to get a post in the mortal realm." Aqua said

"Yeah, 100 years from now." Blaze said laughing a little

"I'll be the one to train the crazy kid." Aqua said. Blaze and Aqua started to laugh. They both knew it was true, but they wanted to laugh out what will happen. Aqua pick Shade for her apprentice when Shade was little and Shade was very impatient. They knew Shade would keep on asking until she was Aqua's apprentice.

100 years later…

"YAY! TOMMOROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! WOHOOOOOOOOO!" Shade yelled in excitement "I'LL GET TO LEAVE THIS POST TOMMOROW!"

"Shade, don't get to excited." Aqua said calmly "Or you might not turn 400."

"That's impossible!" Shade exclaimed "I waited so long! I have to turn 400!"

"Well then don't get overexcited." Aqua stated "Now go to bed, you really do have a big day tomorrow."

Shade nodded and went to her room while Aqua went down to the Mortal Realm.(BTW, Celestrians that go down to the Mortal Realm go at nights too)

The next day…

"3 belovences last night, not my best but not my worst." Aqua said to herself. She gave them to the Great Tree. Celestrians devoted there lives to collect belovences to give to the great tree for a long time. Aqua doesn't even know how long.

"HEY AQUA! WERE IS YOU PRESENT?" Shade asked loudly, jumping out of nowhere

"GAH! SHADE DON'T SNEAK UP TO ME LIKE THAT!" Aqua yelled

"Well," Shade said, ignoring what Aqua said "Where is your present?"

"Ummm," Aqua said, shuffling her hand inside her bag to find something Shade wound like.

"Here!" Aqua exclaimed grabbing a pink stone "An enchanted stone!" Aqua handed the stone to Shade

"Thanks!" Shade exclaimed "Now take me to my new post so I will learn the ways of protecting the Mortal Realm!"

"Okay…" Aqua said, going to the place to go down into the Mortal Realm as Shade followed, and they both flew down to the Mortal Realm.

At the Mortal Realm…

"So this is what it's like to be out of the Observatory!" Shade said with sparkles in her eyes

"Yeah, so get used to it." Aqua chuckled

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Shade said to the mortals, who did nothing but talk to other people "Why are they ignoring me?" Shade whined

"They can't see or hear us." Aqua told her "You are suppose to help them."

"Awwwww, do I have to?" Shade asked/whined

"Yes, you do." Aqua said "Now go."

"Okay." Shade said, and went to do so, slowly

"This is going to be a loooooooooong 10 years." Aqua said

Note:

Aqua is me and Blaze Shade are my friends. POVs are coming soon. I thought that Celestrians that were to young to go into the protectorate healed other celestrians.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter… NOW

10 LOOOOONG Years later

"Today is the last day you are going to teach me!" Shade yelled "YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Now don't get in trouble, okay?" Aqua said

"You sound like you're my mom Aqua." Shade commented. Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get in trouble." Aqua said

"Fine…" Shade mumbled

"Okay, well I'm just watching you today."

"Yay!" Shade exclaimed and went to work as Aqua rolled her eyes again. After she was done they flew back to the Observatory.

In the Observatory…

"Hi guys!" Blaze cheered

"Hi!" They both sang in unison

"Aqua, how was your last day of training Shade?" Blaze asked

"It was great!" Aqua said

"Aqua." Shade said

"Yes?"

"Can I have a cupcake?" Shade asked

"What?" Aqua said

"Can I?" Shade plead

"Fine…" Aqua mumbled and handed Shade a cupcake, with she ate happily

"Now, go to Apus and tell him so you can give your benovolesscence to the Great Tree Yggstral." Blaze said

"Okay!" Shade exclaimed and did so

"Yggstral is going to bloom with Fyggs soon." Blaze said

"I know, and I can't wait!" Aqua cheered

"Me too!" Blaze squealed

With Shade…

Shade went up to Apus and told him about it. She was sent to give the benovolesscence to Yggstral. When she did the tree started to glow brightly.

'Looks like it's going to bloom soon' Shade thought to herself as she ran down to meet Aqua and Blaze

With Aqua and Blaze…

"Hey I'm back!" Shade shouted

"And you want to go out again." Aqua stated

"You read my mind." Shade said as they went back down to the Mortal Realm

When they came back to the Observatory…

"I'll be waiting with the others, don't be late." Aqua said

"Okay." Shade said, and Aqua left.

Shade went up to Yggstral to find Blaze and others, including Aqua

"Give the benovolesscence to the tree." Blaze told Shade

Shade did what she was told and when she did the tree started glowing and Fyggs appeared. Everyone cheered. The Starflight Express started coming to them but then the ground started to shake and purple beams shot up in the air. One of the beams hit the Starflight Express, and it was destroyed. Well it's parts separated.

"Wh-What's happening?" Apus asked. He noticed that many of the celestrians were going to fall. He and the others tried to help them but some of them, including Aqua, Blaze, and Shade, fell into the protectorate, and landed in different places…

Note:

The Starflight Express is a golden train that flies across the sky like a shooting star. Okay so this is the OC form:

Name: (You always have one)

Age: (If you're a Celestrian 400 to 800. If you're a mortal 10 to 17)

Gender: (Okay this is easy)

Personality: (Not one sentence but not 20 whole pages, 4 to 12 sentences)

Mortal or Celestrian: (Which one are you)

Appearance: (Height, weight, hair, eye color. If you are a celestrian you look younger. Ex a 400 year old looks as if they were 12)

Clothes: (What do you wear)

Good or Bad: (What side are you on. If your bad you are part of the group that made the earthquake)

Thoughts on characters: (What does your OC think of my characters)

Traveling: (Who are traveling with)

Love interest: (Yes or no)

Send OC's now


End file.
